Don't let the Ghost Bugs bite?
by The Silver Radio
Summary: Why does it always seem that with Danny nothing's ever simple...even when it just consists of saying goodnight?


**Okay, this story happens about a week after 'My Brother's Keeper' as far as timeline goes.**

**Disclaimer: Copy and Paste this if you do not think I own Danny Phantom**

It was about 10:32 at night, and as they stood in their son's room, the two Fenton adults watched as their son climbed into bed, pulling his covers over himself in the process. They then went over and kissed him good night. They knew he was pretty embarrassed by the fact that they were still doing this at his age, but they wanted to keep what they had left of their relationship in tact. After all, he had been so secretive lately; not telling them were he was, or why he would come home with cuts and bruises, that the wall between them was growing stronger and stronger. Sure, they knew about most of it; the injuries he would get before coming home, the late night sneaking out of the house. However, the one thing they couldn't figure out was what made these things happen. Basically, they didn't know what his main secret was.

After all, Danny had never started these things before this year. Not to mention, no amount of discipline would stop this, he would continue to do this anyway. They needed to know; which is why both parents decided that the only way that they might start getting answers out of him was to start small at trying to build their relationship again, like saying goodnight to him, which was something they hadn't done in years.

Though, it might have helped if they had let Danny in on what they were doing.

Danny nervously stared at his parents as they started to leave the room. He just knew they were onto his secret identity, and this had to be a subtle way of letting him know, maybe before they did something drastic like rip him apart as his dad liked to say, 'molecule by molecule.' Quickly thinking it over, he figured if he just told his parents in the moment they would be to shocked to respond, giving him enough time to escape.

Unfortunately, what Danny didn't know was ever since the humiliation trip with Spectra, which was actually just the week before, he was going through serious anxiety, Agoraphobia* to be exact, which was making him way more paranoid then he needed to be. However, we need to get back to Danny.

The boy watched as his parents started to leave the room. He was about to clear his voice when his father interrupted him.

"Goodnight Danny. Don't let the ghost bugs bite."

Confused at what his father had said, Danny thought about it for a minute before he started to realize that his father might be clueing him in about the fact that his parents knew about his ghost half.

As his nervousness started to get to him, he pulled on the collar of his pajamas, which seemingly were starting to strangle him, and shakily asked, "Uh...g-ghost bugs?"

He mentally smacked himself for sounding so nervous.

"Sure Danny!" Jack boomed proudly, not noticing how white his son was getting.

"Ghost bugs are a new species of ghost your mom and I have recently discovered. They are ten times bigger then the average bug, not to mention there's plenty of them considering they are the ghosts of real bugs, and people squish bugs every day! They can shot ghost rays like regular ghost, and split into a whole fleet of smaller ghost bugs on command. Isn't that right Mad's?"

"Jack let's not scare him before bed or he'll get nightmares." Looking over at her son, Maddie added, "We'll tell you about it in the morning."

With that the two left and headed to bed themselves, leaving Danny to think.

'Okay,' he thought. 'They may or may not know my secret….but how does that help me decide on whether I should tell them or not?'

Laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling, he continued to think about it, when all of a sudden his ghost sense went off. Sighing he looked over at his clock. 10: 42 p.m.

'Great,' he thought switching forms and getting out of bed, 'I can't even get more then ten minutes to myself.'

He was about to fly outside to see which ghost it was, when, to his convenience a ghost flew through his bedroom floor into his room. I didn't take more then a second for him to realize which ghost it was.

"Skulker." he whispered to himself angrily.

"Hello whelp." the ghost said as he floated over to Danny, letting his armor take form into a gun, which he pointed at the halfa.

"Don't you have anything better to do," Danny asked, quickly throwing a ecto-blast at him, "like volunteering at the Humane Society or something?"

Dodging the attack, Skulker replied, "Why would I want to do that, when I already volunteer my duties to hunting you?" He quickly aimed a blast at Danny hitting him in the chest.

Now, Danny would have been more worried about his parents finding out about all this if it wasn't for the fact both of them were pretty heavy sleepers. The one thing he didn't count on however, was that his parents would already be awake, listening carefully for their son in case he snuck out of the house like usual. Trust me, the sound of some kind of loud attack happening down the hall wasn't to hard to listen for.

"Jack," Maddie whispered, throwing the covers off and rushing out of bed. "Grab the weapons from under the bed and toss me some! We can't let that ghost attack our kids!"

Scrambling for the weapons, Jack tossed Maddie half and rushed out the door with her, heading toward the room they heard the noise coming from.

Meanwhile, back in Danny's room, Danny had grabbed the Fenton thermos off his nightstand, and was about to suck up Skulker in it, when he heard his parents, or at least his father's, loud footsteps as they raced down the hall toward his room. Panicking, Danny instantly pushed the button on the thermos and changed back. He then threw the thermos under his bed, and quickly climbed under the covers. A second later, his parents burst through the room, guns loaded. Danny nearly had a heart attack at seeing the loaded ecto-guns. However, he quickly noticed that they weren't aimed at him. Actually they were aimed anywhere else as his parents quickly looked around the room.

Danny gave a quiet sigh, thinking to himself, "Maybe they don't know my secret. Maybe I'm safe."

It was then that he noticed his parents wide eyes. Nervously, he looked down at himself to check and see if he was in human form. Seeing that he was in human form he mentally sighed, but still curious as to why his parents seemed so shocked, looked at them and found that they were staring at something else in his room. Following their eyes, he soon found out what.

Apparently, whenever he had been fighting Skulker, he had hit more things with his ecto-blast then just the hunter. There were holes in the ceiling and walls, still smoking from the earlier blast. Furniture had been charred, including a lamp which had completely exploded upon impact from a blast. As he watched, a piece of ceiling tile crumbled and fell to the ground, shattering into a hundred pieces.

Completely in shock, the two parents looked from the wreckage to their son. Giving a small shrug, he said weakly, almost as a question, "Uh….it was ghost bugs?"

***In case your curious, Agoraphobia, is the fear of being in a embarrassing situation. It's amazing what you can find out on the internet.**


End file.
